Live Through It
by LovingPillow
Summary: Sakura and Tsunade make a deal. The deal includes Sakura debuting as a boy and playing basketball until she graduates.
1. Horrendous Deals

**Summary: Sakura and Tsunade make a deal. The deal includes Sakura debuting as a boy and playing basketball until she graduates.**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_What is this?_

I felt my eye twitch and I faked my brilliant smile as I greeted my aunt. "Aunty Tsunade, what are you doing here in Japan? Weren't you in Europe?" I asked as I offered her jasmine tea. She refused and told me to sit down, which I did after I poured her some tea. Once I sat down comfortably, she slowly lifted her cup of tea and took a silent sip before facing me, "Have you decided where you'll be going for high school?" Her eyes looked like they were going to tear me a new mouth if I answered incorrectly. "I have not, I'm still deciding where I'll be going for middle school." I told her and we began to discuss about the possible schools I could go to.

There was this odd feeling telling me that I shouldn't have answered the door to let my aunt in.

"Sakura, do you have any hobbies?" Tsunade asked me as I poured more tea into her cup. I nodded and told her how I occasionally played basketball during the breaks in elementary school. The corners of her mouth lifted in a demented smile and I was starting to feel uncomfortable with the way her eyes felt so calculating and see-through. "Do you have enough money to pay for your school bills?" She suddenly asked and I shook my head. I was working small part-time jobs for my neighbours to keep my education but it was becoming tougher every week that passed. After all, I live alone and the only money I get from my parents are to pay for grocery. They don't really care about me, but I don't mind since they never cared from the start. I just wish they paid for my education instead of giving me money every week that lasts only a days' portion.

"How about I make a deal with you?" She asked and leaned forward with her knees crossing over the other. Her lips tugged to the left and I knew that I should have ran, but I stayed put because I was curious about the deal. "I'll pay for your education." My ears perked up but I didn't want to get my hopes up, "However, you have to listen to every word I say until you graduate from high school." I knew there was a catch, but I'll take the deal - it was a good deal after all. I mean, obeying orders in exchange for free education? Who would refuse? Obviously not me.

"Now, since you're interested in basketball, I know a good middle school that has an excellent basketball team. Remember the name Teiko, because that's where you'll be going. Since their basketball team accepts male students, from this day forth, you will respond to Haruno Sakamoto."

_What just happened?_

Aunty Tsunade left as soon as I processed everything.

_Just great, I've gotten myself into such a lovely mess._


	2. Teikō Middle School

**Summary: Sakura and Tsunade make a deal. The deal includes Sakura debuting as a boy and playing basketball until she graduates.**

* * *

"Sakamoto-san, Sakamoto-san, are you present Haruno Sakamoto?" The teacher asked and I raised my hand up, as I had forgot that I was to respond to that name from now on. "I'm here." I said and the teacher marked me present. This was going to be tough. I gave a sigh as I fingered my short locks, just why did aunty Tsunade have to cut my hair even though it was perfectly fine? After all, I have seen men with long hair. Well, at least it's better than having my pink locks dyed to a normal colour. I like my uniqueness. It makes me feel different from the rest, especially when it comes down to girls. Them and their beauty competitions, they never feel satisfied.

"E-excuse me, are you, eto... Haruno Sakamoto-san?"

I looked up and nodded my head to the girl that looked to be on the verge of fainting. "My friends and I want your autograph, if you'd give it to us that is..." She said as she smiled shyly. Well, I think I just gained a friend, in a weird way. "Sure, but why do you want my autograph?" I asked her as I tilted my head to the right. Her cheeks turned bright red and she stuttered her reasons which I had no clue as to what she said. She handed me three notebooks and I signed my name in them. Somehow, I have a feeling that Tsunade knew this was going to happen, why else would she make me practice writing my new name?

The bell rung for home and I took my time walking to the gymnasium, where the basketball try-outs took place. As I neared my destination, I could hear the sound of shuffling feet and squeaky running shoes. "So this is the famous basketball team Tsunade mentioned..." I muttered and walked in, before blinking in amazement as there were a ton of people here for the try-outs. I could only see a few that looked to be promising, but the rest looked like trash, as if they weren't here to play basketball but to join for no apparent reason, a way to pass time as they'd say. I hate guys like that the most.

"Alright, we're starting the try-outs."

* * *

I was disappointed in most of the students, they weren't even trying to play against each other. So what if they were facing their friends? On the field, there's no such thing as hesitation, it's either you win or lose, at the very least respect each other and go all out.

"When I call your name, you will be placed in the first-string." The coach announced and I strained my ears to listen for the names. I heard a couple before hearing my own. Well, I'm glad I got into the first-string, whatever that was. Several people around me were whispering about how I was lucky to be sorted into the first-string on the first day while being a first year. They really were noisy, the coach had to shut them up or else they'd be kicked out of the gym. That surely did the trick. Everyone was as silent as a statue. It was rather amusing, really.

"Those sorted into the first-string, follow your manager."

_Who is our manager?_

"Those in the first-string, follow me."

I eyed the girl standing patiently for us. She had the same hair colour as me, but I could see that it was dyed. Her roots weren't pink, they were brown. I guess people don't have natural pink hair like my mother and I.

"Aka-chin, everyone looks so small, especially cotton candy." This tall guy (I believe his name was Mura-something) said as he slouched in a walk towards our destination. He looked like he could fall asleep at any moment, but I didn't believe it for a minute. _Wait, cotton candy? Is he referring to our manager or myself?_ I questioned and assumed that it was myself, since he didn't pay any attention to the girl leading us. When we reached our destination, I could see a few third years practicing. They looked like they were trained from birth, but I doubt it.

"From here on forth, we will be practicing in this gym." Our manager said. Her eyes strayed to this guy named Ahomine or something and she lifted her hand to her waist, "Practice begins every morning at 5:30, be sure to arrive 15 minutes earlier." She gave a pointed glare towards his direction and I could practically see the ferocious tension in her gaze. Well, I know not to get on her bad side. "Before I give you your schedules, I'll have you change into these. The locker room is right over there." She pointed towards a door and I thanked her for the uniforms.

_Shoot, how am I supposed to change here?_ I questioned myself as I walked into the locker room. Two benches stood on the opposite of each other and lockers lined behind them. This was going to be troubling for me.

"Aren't you going to change?" Someone asked me and I turned my head to see this guy with eyes like crimson. I believe his name went along the lines of Aka-something. "I will, I'm just picking out a locker." It was a sorry excuse but it was what I was going to do while worrying about my predicament. The guy with the crimson eyes nodded and he left with the tall guy and this guy clutching a stuffed dog. That left Ahomine, who was taking his time changing. _In that case..._ I took my time looking through the unused lockers and nearly puked from seeing mushrooms grow in one. _I am definitely going to clean that locker another day._ I thought and closed the locker with such force I forgot I had. After looking through the lockers, I chose the furthest one from the door. I quickly changed once Ahomine left and followed after him.

Our manager, who still had not introduced herself, gave us a large package. "This is your schedule for the year. I have listed the days you will play against other schools and organized your schedules to fit with your timetable." She said and smiled as if proud of this. I looked through the package of papers (some weren't even filled halfway) and sighed, what a waste of paper. "Is there a problem, Haruno-san?" She asked me and I shook my head, not wanting to tell her of her faults.

Practice began after that.

* * *

"Sakamoto, how was your first day of school?" Aunty Tsunade asked me when I returned from practice. My entire body was sore and I honestly couldn't feel my legs. Teikō's practice was tough, and not to mention intense.

_If there was one word to describe today, it would be... yep, most definitely..._ "Hell."


	3. Pancaked

**Summary: Sakura and Tsunade make a deal. The deal includes Sakura debuting as a boy and playing basketball until she graduates.**

* * *

Thank god today's a Saturday! I can't even imagine myself training according to our schedules. _Ugh...the horror of it all._

"Sakamoto, go out and buy some sweets. The family's coming by tonight. I left some money on the table for you." Aunty Tsunade called from the living room and I gave a sigh as I got up with sore muscles. _By family, you mean my parents? They seem more like _strangers than parents to me. I scoffed and then walked out of the house. My next destination? The convenience store.

"What's this? Sakura cut her hair?"

I turned around and glared at my old elementary school friend, he was an annoying fellow who would recognize me even if I was wearing a wig and contacts. "Shut it Kiba. Also, my name is Sakamoto and I'm a guy. Tsunade's orders, not mine." I said and he saluted me; his gesture of saying he understood it loud and clear. I rolled my eyes and went to step forward when he hung his arm over my shoulder and leaned on me. "So why haven't you kept in contact with me, _Sakamoto?_ I thought we were friends!" He did a fake gasp as he wiped away his lone tear. What a drama queen. "Does the fact I don't have a cell phone hold any meaning to you?" I questioned and continued to walk around the convenience store with his body practically using me as leverage. All he did was grin goofily.

"Haruno?"

I turned my head at the same time Kiba did. Standing before us was that guy from yesterday who was holding a stuffed dog in his hand, though today he was holding a video camera. What is with him? He's weird. "Hello." I greeted him with a nod, and he did the same. _This is awkward..._ I thought and went back to searching through the shelves. "Say Kiba, do you remember what my parents like for sweets?" I asked since he had met my parents before, and somehow found out their preferences through his quote unquote awesome observation skills. "They don't like sweets, Sa-chan." Great, a new nickname. At least it's better than something like Saki which isn't even related to my name. "Just buy more tea bags, or tea biscuits. They tolerate biscuits since it works well with tea, hence the name tea biscuits." Kiba said and reached past me to grab onto the box of biscuits. He held it as I went to search for different tea brands. Once I chose several brands that I liked, we went over to the counter to pay for them. It seems that aunty Tsunade knew I would need the amount I needed because I had the exact amount needed to pay for both items. "See you Sa-chan. Don't tell your parents I said hi!" Kiba exclaimed as he ran off towards the direction of the sun, which would (ironically) lead him to his house. Just why was he here in the first place? _If it was to bother me, screw him._

When I returned home, aunty Tsunade told me to get dressed. It seems that there were changes of plans as we were going out to eat as a family. "I prepared your suit since you have to keep your appearance believable outside of school. Who knows if you'll bump into one of your schoolmates." I know, since I did bump into one of them. At least I was wearing a zipper sweater over my tank top. Thank god I hadn't grown into my breasts yet, it would be awkward if they found out. We even share the same locker room!

"Isn't this lovely?" Aunty Tsunade questioned as we sat around the table in a fancy restaurant. I mentally scoffed but fought the urge to do it aloud. "Sakamoto, behave." She said and I stayed silent. It's as if she read my thoughts. I excused myself for the bathroom, but I chose to go outside for some fresh air. I honestly didn't want to be in the same room as those strangers.

"S-Sakura-san, g-good evening..."

I turned around and smiled lightly when I saw Hinata, she was a close friend of mine in elementary. "Good evening Hinata, I trust you and your family are here to eat?" I questioned and she nodded while gazing towards her table inside the restaurant. "Father ordered me out here, b-because I was a disgrace to the family..." Hinata said and I narrowed my eyes. I recall having heard about her situation at home, but hearing it and seeing it happen was even worse. "If you'd like, you could eat with my family." I offered and she smiled shyly, accepting the offer.

We returned to my table and I sat down beside Tsunade and an empty seat, which soon belonged to Hinata. "I hope Sakamoto here didn't force you to sit with us, Hinata." Aunty Tsunade said and Hinata shook her head with a bright blush. The rest of dinner was spent silently, but I didn't mind and neither did Hinata. We had our own secret language and I was glad to have learnt it in elementary.

"Good night Sakamoto-kun." Hinata bowed before she returned to her family's side. I bowed to her father in greeting and we had a glaring contest. I won. _It seems that something good came out of tonight._


	4. Push Through

**Summary: Sakura and Tsunade make a deal. The deal includes Sakura debuting as a boy and playing basketball until she graduates.**

* * *

_Well isn't this just dandy?  
_

"How did I get stuck posing for Deidara?" I questioned myself as Sasori, the photographer,demanded I try some other pose. I thought back to the morning of my Sunday. My cousin Itachi had visited me and asked for a favour. Of course, I just had to say yes before I heard the whole deal. So now I'm stuck posing for Itachi's friend Deidara; who is featuring his brand of male clothes in this famous magazine I have never heard of before.

"Sakamoto, that's great. Take five." Sasori announced and I walked over to Itachi and Deidara. I glared at my cousin who was smirking at me. "When Tsunade-sama sent me a photo of you dressing up as a boy, I knew that Deidara would be interested in using you as his model. After all, you look good in this brand for men." Itachi said and I clenched my fist as I stepped forward to pummel him, if only Deidara hadn't stopped me.

"Harunocchi?"

I turned my head to see this guy, also on the first-string, wearing Deidara's brand. Was he here to model? "Ah...hello?" I questioned as Deidara released me. I fixed my sleeves and the collar before facing Itachi. "You will regret tomorrow." I hissed before smiling and returning to Sasori when he told me my time was up. As I posed, I thought about how I would make Itachi regret messing with my femininity. Do not ever tell a girl she suits men clothing more than her own genders clothing; it is just outright displeasing to hear and not to mention rude. "That's good Sakamoto, keep it up." Sasori commented and told me to tilt my chin up while staring straight into the camera at a right angle. I did as told and blinked when he called it a wrap.

It was around midnight when Deidara and Itachi were ready to call the day a wrap. I was forced to help choose the better photos and critique my own and that Kise guy's poses. Overall, we spend hours just for one magazine featuring Deidara's brand. It was truly tiring.

"Good work Sakura." Itachi said as he ruffled my hair; messing it up even more. I growled and slapped his wrist in revenge for doing that when he knew just how much I hated it. "I'll be sure to show these to Tsunade-sama. I'm sure she'll love them." He quickly bid bye and got into his care before I could really pummel him. Deidara then offered to walk me home; his reason being that I was a girl and although I was disguised as a boy, it would still be dangerous. Our walk was in silence, but it was comfortable.

"Will you pose again?" Deidara asked me just as we were a block away from my house. I stopped walking and turned my head to see Deidara staring at me with this weird expression of worry. "Will you...uh...pose again? You know, for my brand? I could always design female clothes so you can pose in those instead of male clothes. But for the time being it's still male clothes so..." He trailed off as if flustered. It was quite amusing really.

"Sure." I said before I could think it over. "I'll pose again." I told him and he smiled brightly, before thanking me with a hug. _Whoa._ I thought and returned the hug after a few minutes of him hugging me. It was rather awkward since I never really hugged people before, nor did anyone really hug me... wow, I have a sad life.

"So uh...see you tomorrow? After school that is! I'll personally pick you up. You go to Teikō Middle School, right? I'll wait outside for you." He said before running backwards with a blinding smile of joy. I chuckled and continued walking home. When I walked into the house, I noticed aunty Tsunade staring at her phone with an amused smirk crossing her lips.

"I see you're taking up a career as a model for _male_ clothes, Sakura."

I groaned and cursed Itachi with all my heart. I hope he chokes on his dango. _Serves him right for eating sweets all day long._

I really hate today. I can't wait for tomorrow, actually, I can seeing as I remembered the large stack of papers left untouched in my bedroom.

_Tomorrow's gonna be hell; no kidding._


End file.
